gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rhobar III
Bezimienny - główny bohater gier komputerowych z serii Gothic. right|thumb|Wygląd bohatera z trzeciej części gry Jest młodym dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, ma wąsy i małą bródkę, błękitne oczy, włosy ciemno - blond zebrane z tyłu w niewielki kucyk. W grze Gothic 3 jego wygląd ulega znacznym zmianom, ma brązowe włosy oraz oczy itp. Wykazuje często ironiczne poczucie humoru, niekiedy autoironiczne, choć ma jednocześnie poczucie swojej wartości i bywa wrażliwy na punkcie godności osobistej. W fabule gry nie zostało powiedziane za jakie przestępstwo został zesłany do Górniczej Doliny, wiadomo tylko, że przesiedział dwa miesiące w lochu, a potem został zesłany (można się tego dowiedzieć podczas rozmowy z Kirgiem koło areny). Bohater nie został również przedstawiony z imienia; choć w trakcie gry kilka razy bezskutecznie usiłuje się sam przedstawić i do końca pozostaje Bezimiennym. W Górniczej Dolinie Na początku swojej przygody trafił do Górniczej Doliny, która dekretem króla Myrtany stała się kolonią karną. Tam spotkał nekromantę - Xardasa, który towarzyszył mu przez wszystkie trzy części gry. Po pokonaniu Śniącego, potężnego demona Beliara pod koniec pierwszej części gry, został przysypany gruzami świątyni demona. Khorinis W kolejnej części gry Xardas teleportował go do swojej wieży na wyspie Khorinis i wyjawia mu, że jest Wybrańcem Innosa, jedynym człowiekiem zdolnym pokonać orków i władać artefaktem zwanym Okiem Innosa. Bohater wrócił więc do Górniczej Doliny, gdzie spotkał dawnych kompanów, takich jak Diego, Gorn, Lester, Milten, Lee, Lares, czy Angar, ale też nowe, wpływowe postacie (kapitan Garond, Łowcy Smoków). Zmierzył się też z ogromnym zagrożeniem jakim są smoki. W dodatku Gothic II: Noc Kruka prócz tego musiał stawić czoła innemu przeciwnikowi - staremu znajomemu z kolonii górniczej - Krukowi, który został teraz naznaczony przez samego Beliara. Na kontynencie W trzeciej części przypłynął na kontynent Myrtany. Gracz może tu sam zdecydować, czy opowie się po stronie Innosa (Paladyni, Buntownicy i Nordmarczycy), Beliara (Orkowie, Najemnicy i Asasyni), czy trzeciej - tajemniczej i niebezpiecznej frakcji związanej z Xardasem (Magowie Wody, Koczownicy i Gońcy Leśni). Król Robhar II informuje nas, że wiedział o naszym przybyciu, że to Innos za jego sprawą przygotował go do misji ( Oswobodzenia Myrtany). W zakończeniu Innosa zostaje nowym królem Myrtany. W zakończeniu Beliara zostaje najbogatszym człowiekiem świata, a w zakończeniu Adanosa udaje się wraz z Xardasem do Nieznanych Krain. Po pojedynku z Xardasem (Zmierzch Bogów) W dodatku do trzeciej części sagi Bezimienny bohater stacza widowiskowy, aczkolwiek krótki pojedynek z Xardasem, wypominając mu obiecane wcześniej tysiąc lat pokoju. Zmęczony walką i podróżą, a także prawdopodobnie napadnięty przez orków, Bezimienny bohater pojawia się w okolicach Silden. Dowiaduje się szczegółów dotyczących wojny. Wraz z Inogiem, Anogiem, Gornem, Leem i Miltenem organizuje ofensywę na Thorusa i Mistrza Przywołań. Z relacji Miltena wynikało bowiem, że Thorus i orkowy Mistrz są w posiadaniu Oka Innosa, za pomocą którego przywołali do Myrtany najstraszniejszą bestię. Bezimienny bohater, zdobywa pradawny artefakt i udaje się na poszukiwanie bestii. Po trudnej walce, zmęczony i wycieńczony, powraca do Vengardu, gdzie starzy przyjaciele proszą go by został królem. Bezimienny bohater tytułuje siebie Królem Robharem III i bierze we władanie całą Myrtanę. Nie wiadomo co się stało z Okiem Innosa. Prawdopodobnie splugawiony artefakt pozostał w rękach Nowego Króla - Bezimiennego bohatera. Głównym hasłem i powiedzonkiem bohatera w dodatku do Gothic 3 jest zdanie: "Musisz przygotować się na zmiany,... Zmiany są nieuchronne". Ciekawostki * Jego najlepszym kumplem jest Diego. Bezimienny poznał go na początku swych przygód (Gothic), gdy ten uratował go od oprychów Bullita. * Podczas pracy nad grą Gothic 3 jeden z grafików zauważył dziwne podobieństwo głównego bohatera do Michaela Hoge'a - kierownika produkcji. W efekcie, w trzeciej części twarz Bezimiennego została zastąpiona trójwymiarowym modelem jego twarzy. * Bezimienny nie jest żonaty. Współżył jedynie z Nadją, prostytutką z "Czerwonej Latarni". Polski mod Mroczne Tajemnice wzbogaca tę sferę życia bohatera, wprowadzając m.in postać Eli-Ne, jednej z Pradawnych. * Głosu Bezimiennemu w polskiej wersji użycza Jacek Mikołajczak. * Bezimienny wiele razy próbował się przedstawić, jednak nigdy nie pozwolono mu dokończyć zdania. Uczyniło to postać bardziej tajemniczą. Z drugiej strony Smok ożywieniec z Dworu Irdorath twierdził, że nie ma on imienia. *Bezimieny potrafi czytać, co świadczy o jego wykształceniu. Kategoria:Postacie kategoria:‎Główne Postacie